Don't Forget
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Logan's in the hospital due to a severe car crash and while he's unconscious, James, Kendall, and Carlos decide to reminisce on the good times they all shared, rather than the huge fight they had 5 years in the past, when the band split up.


**I dunno, this idea just sorta came to me. It's the first thing I've been able to write in a while, though. Enjoy :)**

"Hello, is this Mr. James Diamond?"

"Um, yes. Who want to know?" The man asked, drumming his fingers on the desk he was sitting at.

"Christian, I work with a friend of yours. Logan Mitchell, was just brought through the E.R. at the Los Angeles Hospital due to a car accident."

"Logan...?"

"Yes. You do know him, right? You were the first on the form he had that stated who to call in case of an emergency, along with a Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia."

With that, James hung up the phone, and grabbed his brief case, rushing out the door of his office. He kept his head down and tuned out anyone who asked where he was going or why he was leaving. He placed his hands on the steering wheel, but before he hit the gas pedal, he froze for a moment. He wasn't even quite sure he wanted to see Logan, not yet, at least.

* * *

"What...what do you mean he's at the hospital?!"

"Mr. Knight, please calm down. I had to call you, as well as Carlos Garcia and James Diamond, it's required. He didn't have any parents listed or relatives, at least...you guys were next."

"So those jerks are going to be there too?!" He groaned, slamming the phone back onto it's stand, not even bothering to listen to the man's response. He turned around in his swirly-chair and stood up placing his hands on his hips and taking a huge deep breath. It felt wrong not going to see Logan, but at the same time, he still held a bit of a grudge...and honestly, the last people he wanted to see was James or Carlos, for the matter.

"I'm leaving early." Kendall said bluntly, kicking off his skates and sliding them to his coach.

"Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Emergency." Kendall didn't make eye contact with the older man, being too pissed off. He knew that if he was questioned anything else, he'd surely snap. He could feel it in his shaky hands, and the anger filled his veins. He didn't have the time to deal with this...he didn't _want _to deal with this.

* * *

"But...why do _I _have to go?" Carlos whimpered slightly, pacing back and forth in the parking lot to the Elementary School he taught at. The sound of students running around and playing at recess blared in the background, but he tried to drown it out and plug his ear that wasn't covered by the cell phone.

"Not just you, James Diamond, and Kendall Knight as well."

"Them?! NO! I don't want to see them!" Carlos called out.

"You really should go see Logan, though. It'd probably mean a lot to him..."

"No, he doesn't like me." Carlos shook his head.

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say...the band we were in didn't exactly break up on good terms." Carlos explained flatly.

* * *

"How are you doing, hun?" Dr. Tara Bond asked, placing a comforting hand to the brunette man's shoulder.

"Lousy." Logan responded in a raspy voice, "What e-even happened?" He questioned weakly.

"You we're hit by a car, but you're in good hands now, I promise." She answered softly, knowing by Logan's expression that he was pretty nervous.

Before he could answer her, he blinked back into unconciousness. Tara, checked everything, and took another glance at him. He had to be one of the worst car-accident paitents she had seen in a while, she was shocked he was even still alive.

"How's he doing?" A nurse-in-training asked attentively.

"Not so well; in an out of conciousness, there isn't really anything we can do now. I gave him some pain killers, though, which'll help." She explained.

"Poor guy." She sighed, "How's his heart ra-"

The sound of feet scuffing against the hospital floor tiles cut off their conversation, and mere seconds later, three men were rushing up the hallway, shoving each other out of the way.

"W-Where's Logan?!" Carlos spat out, panting due to the running earlier.

"I was going to ask that!" James pleaded, nudging Carlos in a pissed off way.

"Guy, SHUT UP!" Kendall growled.

"Are any of you Kendall Knight, James Diamond, or Carlos Garcia?" Tara finally had a chance to inquiry.

"Yup." They nodded at the same time.

"He's not awake, but you can see him if you'd like..." She opened the door slowly and let the three guys slip inside. They didn't make it too far, though. All the previous tension and anger trickled away when they saw their former friend bruised up and bleeding. He had an oxygen mask over his face and IV's in his arms. No matter how mad they were with him, they still couldn't help but feel heartbroken. He just looked so awful.

"C-Can we stay here with him?" Kendall said.

"Sure. Just get me if he wakes up." She answered.

"Wait, if? ...if? IF?!" Carlos cried, "What do you mean if?!"

"Please, sir. Just relax." She dismissed the question and left the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Kendall pulled a chair from the other side of the room and sat at the end of Logan's bed, not taking his gaze off of the man. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He groaned and looked back to James who was also staring at the brunette who was in such a bad condition at that moment.

"What do you think she meant by if?" James finally spoke up.

"I dunno...I mean, he's breathing, right?" Carlos responded, pressing his head to Logan's chest for a moment, "Yup...he is."

"He looks terrible." James added.

"I know." Kendall nodded sympathetically.

Carlos grabbed another chair and sat as well, keeping silent, though. He didn't really have much left to say anyways.

"Why are you guys sitting?" James asked, "You're not actually going to stay, are you?"

"Yeah. We are." Kendall gave James an angry glare, "And you're not?"

"Nope. I haven't talked to Logan in 5 years, why should I just care now?" James answered bluntly.

"You're such an asshole, do you know that?!" Kendall yelled.

"Leave me alone, Kendall. Don't wanna hear it!"

"I don't care if you want to hear it or not! I can't believe you'd just leave Logan?!"

"Oh, yeah? Because you had SUCH a hard time leaving him 5 years ago when we split up!"

"GUYS!" Carlos finally snapped, "STOP FIGHTING! LOGAN IS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL, NEAR...DEATH! & YOU'RE HERE WORRYING ABOUT SOME DUMB FIGHT WE HAD FIVE YEARS AGO?!"

James sat down now, not saying a word, and Kendall looked in the other direction. You could feel the hate in the air and it was extremely uncomfortable for a good 7 minutes.

"Carlos is right." Kendall finally murmured.

"Alright, let's leave it at that." James nodded, not bothering to look Kendall in the eye.

**An inspiration of mine once said "to beat writers block, you just have to sit down and let ideas flow; don't think...just write." and that's what I did. :) yup, so...there ya go.**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
